Conventionally, forums, social networks, and other network and online services enable users to transmit and receive information electronically. However, users may need to manually filter through numerous messages in order to determine which are relevant to them. When users of one affiliation communicate with users of another affiliation, these communications typically refer to related or similar topics using different names. This decreases the likelihood that a posted message from a user of a different affiliation referring to a topic of interest by a different name is delivered to an intended user, which is problematic.
Further, such conventional services typically do not verify or authenticate the identity or affiliation of users, or use a lengthy or drawn-out registration process that is time-consuming or inefficient to complete.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for managing messages and topic correlations without the limitations of conventional techniques.